


Showing Off The Goods

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, porn shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Akane never expected to be so turned on by letting people see her. But now that she's aware of the thrill that comes from showing herself off to the world, she just can't get enough of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Showing Off The Goods

**Showing Off The Goods**

  
“We can go out on a boat ride, Akaaaaaa-!”  
  
Akane silenced the charging pervert with his date offer with a high kick, planting her foot in his face and sending him backwards into three more guys, sending them all sprawling. She didn’t have time to admire her handiwork, though. There were already a bunch more perverts in easy kicking and punching range.  
  
Akane steadily worked her way through the crowd, beating them all down and doing it again if any of them tried to look up. There seemed to be even more of them than usual, or maybe they were just more _determined_ than usual. Either way, the school bell was just a minute away from ringing as she launched herself at the final pervert of the horde, one leg extending outwards to give him a flying kick.  
  
He went backwards, falling onto a cushion provided by all of the other members of the horde. As he fell, Akane heard him mutter something.  
  
“Blue and white…”  
  
Her brow puzzled in thought as she stared down at him and then glanced up at the overcast sky. What had he meant by that?  
  
Then the light dawned and Akane blushed, drawing her legs closely together and pushing her hands down on her skirt. She glared at him and gave him another kick for good measure, one that completely stopped him from saying or even thinking anything for the next several hours.  
  
“Stupid boys,” Akane muttered to herself as she stalked into class, getting a reproving look from the teacher that she mostly ignored. “Stupid perverts. Stupid perverted boys,” though part of her mind added that there wasn’t any actual difference between the two. She had yet to meet boy who didn’t want her. Even the ones who didn’t join the horde just kept out of it because they _knew_ there was no chance that they could actually beat her in a fight, fair or unfair. “I ought to… ugh!”  
  
“Miss Tendo, if you _don’t_ mind,” the acerbic voice of the teacher snapped into her thoughts, “would you mind joining us?”  
  
“Yes, sir!” Akane said, blushing red as she saw the rest of the class glancing at her. “Sorry, sir.”  
  
Akane stopped muttering to herself, but that didn’t actually mean that she started to pay attention to what was going on. Instead, she just kept on thinking of her final attack, the one that had flashed her panties at the boy. Ugh, they were going to be even _more_ encouraged now that they had seen that. They were going to be _relentless_ now that one of them had seen her underwear. Seen the only thing that was separating her special place from the whole world.  
  
Akane shivered at the thought, her cheeks heating as thoughts of what they had almost gotten to look at kept on filling her mind. She had been _lucky_ , she supposed. Very lucky. It was just a pity that…  
  
Akane wasn’t even sure where she was going with that thought or what it meant. There had just been something else that had flashed through her when she had kicked that boy, whatever his name was. It had made Akane feel… weird, at least once she had realized what it was that she had been doing. She swallowed and blushed, barely even listening to the teacher discuss whatever history topic that they were on today.  
  
Maybe Akane could try… something. She wasn’t sure what she was even thinking of, let alone how to put words around it. Maybe if she… or if she could…  
  
Akane shifted around in her seat, trying to figure out what it was about today that had gotten her so… worked up. The only thing she could think, that she already _knew_ was the answer, was that she had shown off her panties by accident. And that it was making her feel…  
  
Akane blinked as she finally clued in to what she was feeling. She was feeling _aroused_. She was turned on from what had happened to her and there was a warm pit inside her lower stomach that was making it hard to focus. That was the answer. She was turned on, she was _really_ turned on and now she had to try and figure out what that said about _her_.  
  
Akane wasn’t sure if there was an easy answer to that question.

*******

Akane was blushing to herself as she went to school. She was wearing a new skirt today. Well, technically it was an old skirt. One that she had stopped wearing a few months ago because it had gotten a bit too short for her. But it still fit and there was nothing actually _stopping_ her from wearing it. So she had worked up her courage, slid into the skirt and went to school, feeling like she was the most perverted woman in the entire world.  
  
And nobody had seemed to notice. None of the people she had passed on her way here had turned around to look at her, to point and denounce her as a whore. She wasn’t sure if they had even noticed that she was showing off a whole three more centimeters of leg than she normally did.  
  
Akane knew, though. Oh, _how_ she knew. And the feeling inside of her gut as she hurried along the street was the most potent, heady mix of embarrassment and arousal that she had ever felt. Akane had never felt this turned on before, at least not when she wasn’t actually masturbating in her room. Her entire body was tingling as she walked, intently aware of each and every twitch of her skirt as the wind tugged at it. It felt so weird and it felt so good and Akane already knew that she was going to be doing this again.

*******

Akane was eating lunch at her desk. Both of her friends in the class had been called away by the president of the club they were in, leaving Akane alone. Alone with about a dozen boys and also some girls, but it was the boys Akane was aware of.  
  
Were they looking at her? Where they aware of how short her skirt was now? How tightly it clung to her legs? Did they want her? They couldn’t have her, of course, Akane didn’t want guys getting their thick, clumsy fingers all over her, pinching and prodding. But did they like what they saw?  
  
Akane had been spending a lot of her time and money on her skirts for school lately. She hoped that Kasumi hadn’t noticed. But she had both been buying new skirts and sewing the ones she already owned, into ones that were steadily tighter and shorter, showing off more and more of Akane’s thick, strong thighs.  
  
And her panties, too, though Akane at least not making it _too_ obvious that it was a lot easier to see her underwear than it had been. These days, when she beat up the horde that waited for her every morning, she made sure to focus a lot more on kicks that never went above the chest instead of planting her shoe in someone’s face.  
  
Still, with her skirts showing off more of her thighs than they hid, how much of her feminine modesty was she _really_ preserving limiting herself like that? Akane wasn’t sure, but, then again, she also wasn’t sure if she wasn’t fighting as effectively as she could by stopping her legs from going too high up. After all, kicks to the face were more of a move to show off flexibility than one of skill or dedication to ending the fight as quickly as possible.  
  
So if she kept on limiting herself like that, then maybe Akane could wear some shorter skirts. Or maybe tighter. Tighter would probably be a better idea. After all, Akane wasn’t going to be able to _wear_ skirts that were much shorter without getting in trouble or being asked why she was wearing an oversized, green belt instead of a skirt. Akane blushed at the thought.  
  
And at how she was trying to keep herself from masturbating. She couldn’t _help_ it. Being in this kind of situation was just so hot. Knowing that people could be looking at her, staring at her body, seeing her thighs, wondering about how far up those legs went, how _couldn’t_ Akane get turned on in a situation like this?  
  
Akane had only masturbated in the classroom once. She hadn’t gotten caught, either, even when she had cum from the feeling of the pen poking against her clit through her panties. But that didn’t mean that she was going to keep on doing it or anything.  
  
No, if Akane was going to keep on figuring out… all of this, then she was just going to do… something else. She wasn’t sure what yet.  
  
But it would probably feel good when it happened.

*******

There was nothing wrong in working out in the park. It was _good_ to be surrounded by greenery and hear the birds singing as she practiced her martial art moves. There was nothing wrong with that, anymore than there was with old people doing tai chi out in the park.  
  
That was what Akane kept on telling herself and would also tell anyone who asked what she was doing. But she knew that the real reason anyone would come over here to talk to her was the same reason she kept on justifying what she was doing.  
  
Akane _was_ working out, punching the air again and again, doing kicks and sweeps and all the various moves that she had learned from her father. It was just what she was wearing that might have provoked… commentary.  
  
Akane had bought these new workout clothes in the exercise section of the store. Nobody could claim that they weren’t workout clothes. Of course, they could also claim, and be completely right, that if the clothes were made out of a slightly different material, they would be a somewhat revealing swimsuit.  
  
And that was the _point_. Akane was flushed from a lot more than just exertion as she worked out. There weren’t that many people actually around here, but she was sure that the ones who did come through, walking their dogs or whatever, were staring at her as she worked out.  
  
The sports bra was tight enough that Akane’s boobs weren’t jiggling around in it, though that was never too much of a problem anyway, given how… streamlined Akane’s upper body was. Of course, even with Akane’s… sensible endowments, there was still some cleavage getting shown off and the bra didn’t extend down past her breasts very much.  
  
The shorts that came with the outfit were pretty tight around Akane’s hips. She had gone back and forth on if she was supposed to wear underwear with them or not before finally deciding to, though a pretty low-cut pair of panties to make sure that they weren’t riding up above the waistline of the shorts. And they felt like they were glued to her ass, though a check in the mirror before Akane had left had shown that the shorts were merely tightly hugging each cheek with a gap in between them instead of actually being vacuum sealed to her buttocks.  
  
It was still a pretty lewd outfit, even if it wasn’t as actually lewd as it could possibly be. Akane shivered as she kept on going through her katas, feeling the morning sun beating down on her as she worked. There was almost always at least one person in view, staring at her as she worked out. Or maybe she just hoped that they were staring at her. It was hard to tell, since Akane never let herself look at them long enough to make sure.  
  
Akane shivered and kept on working out, feeling the sweat beading all over her body. And something else that was liquid beading inside of her body. She didn’t let herself look around and just kept on working out, doing her best to just… stay in practice.  
  
Yeah, that was it. Nobody could object to a martial artist staying fit and in shape, could they? That was all that Akane was doing, working out, keeping herself ready, going a good job of upholding the Tendo traditions. That was all.  
  
That was _all_ that Akane was doing and nobody needed to suggest that she was doing anything more. It was all just fine and normal and _fine_.  
  
Akane wondered if there was someplace she could masturbate here in the park or if she should go home to do it.

*******

Akane knew what she was doing was wrong. Or at least that it wasn’t as right as it should be. But she didn’t care. She still bent over at the waist, feeling her skirt sliding up along her thick thighs. And she heard the older man behind her gasp as she showed off her panties.  
  
She didn’t stay in that position for very long. Just long enough to let him get a good look at the innocent, yellow, frilled panties she had on. Then she was straightening back up, clutching the can that she had dropped and putting it back into the shopping basket.  
  
Akane didn’t look behind her. She didn’t give any real indication of what she had just done. She just kept on walking down the store aisle, feeling a thudding in her chest and trying to pretend that she wasn’t dripping with lust.  
  
She shouldn’t be doing this, she knew. She should just be getting some food for Kasumi to make for dinner. But she couldn’t _help_ it. When she had seen the man standing behind her in the mirror mounted on the corner, the idea head blossomed in her mind, fully formed already. All Akane had been able to do was drop the can and give the older guy a show as he looked.  
  
Akane’s legs felt weak as she walked to the counter and she could feel the blush on her face. She wasn’t able to look the clerk in the eye as the college-aged girl rang her up. She was able to tell that the clerk was looking at her cleavage, though.  
  
Akane’s boobs might not be all that large, especially not compared to her sisters. But they were still nice enough that Akane had felt justified in undoing a few buttons on her blouse. Not a _ton_ of them, but just enough to let someone look at her and appreciate the view.  
  
And Akane appreciated someone taking the view in. Knowing that they were looking at her, that they wanted to see more of her, to touch her, it was a… heady experience. Akane wasn’t wearing a bra and she could feel her nipples pressing into the cotton of the shirt she was wearing. She glanced down. And yes, there were two bumps on her chest, showing off what she had. She shivered as the clerk handed her a receipt.  
  
Akane shivered as she headed back home, feeling the late-spring sun beating down on her. Soon, it was going to be time for the beach. And Akane had grown a lot since last year. She probably needed a new swimsuit. And the thought of what she might get away with wearing to the beach, that was a really _special_ thought, one that made Akane shiver in lust.  
  
Akane looked around without trying to be obvious about looking around. How many people were watching her right now? How many of them were staring at her, looking at her exposed thighs and the hints of her breasts that could be seen through her button-up shirt? How many of them kept on looking after she passed them, hoping that her skirt would blow up and show off her panties? How many of them wanted to see her completely and utterly naked?  
  
Akane was going to hand the groceries over to Kasumi and then she was going to go and _masturbate_. She hoped that she would be done by the time dinner was ready.

*******

Akane breathed in and out, hoping that her secret wasn’t written all over her face. She walked down the sidewalk, just focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, again and again. This was alright. This was something that she could do. And it was something that nobody would notice.  
  
Akane had finally taken the next step in her… adventures. She had left her panties back at home inside of her underwear drawer. She didn’t have anything on underneath her skirt now. And it was a pretty small skirt, too, the smallest she had that she could still wear to school and not get in trouble over.  
  
Nobody knew that she wasn’t wearing panties. Akane kept on telling herself that. There was no _way_ for them to know. It wasn’t like she was going to flip her skirt up to show off that there was absolutely nothing in between her dripping wet pussy and the whole wide world, after all. It was going to be her own, private, thrilling, secret and nobody else.  
  
And yet, thoughts of what _could_ happen if someone found out kept on filling Akane’s mind. She knew, at least vaguely, what the horde of perverts waiting for her out front would like to do to her and Akane did _not_ want that. But if somebody kept on looking at her? If they told her to lift her skirt up so that they could get a better view? Akane thought that it might be a _lot_ harder to resist that, so long as they kept their hands to themselves.  
  
Maybe she should start shaving down there. The thought drew an automatic wince as Akane hurried down the street to school, the mental image of a razor down among her sensitive lady parts not something that Akane enjoyed contemplating. But on the other hand, right now her bush was thick enough that it was kind of hard to see everything. Or at least not as easy as it should be. If Akane shaved herself bare, then wouldn’t it look better? More attractive?  
  
Akane flushed red and felt the arousal, highly present ever since she had left her bedroom, grow even higher. Someone carefully studying her bare, leaking pussy, staring at every little detail, _watching_ her as she squirmed, that was really… something.  
  
It was much too late for Akane to stop and… take care of her needs right now if she was going to make it to school on time. She was just going to have to go to school and hope that at some point in the day, she would be able to find a way to help… relieve herself… of some of the lust she was feeling.  
  
Because Akane knew that there was just no way that she was going to _stop_ feeling this turned on as the day went by. Knowing that at any minute, there could be a gust of wind or something or she could bend over to pick something up and her short, tight skirt would ride up and everyone would be able to see everything.  
  
That thought had occurred to Akane a _lot_ ever since she had decided to do this. It was such a _tempting_ thought, too. One that, no matter what she tried, she just wasn’t able to properly deal with. Even masturbating last night after dinner hadn’t helped.  
  
So it was probably a pretty good thing that there weren’t any tests scheduled for today. Akane didn’t think she was going to be able to focus on anything but her own body.  
  
And she was pretty much fine with that.

*******

Akane clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. This was _such_ a bad idea. And it felt so good.  
  
Akane was naked. She was completely and utterly naked, only wearing a pair of shoes and socks. All the rest of her clothing was waiting for her in a bag in an alley half a kilometer from here. She was naked and there wasn’t any chance of being able to cover herself up if someone saw her.  
  
Part of Akane _wanted_ someone to see her, to look at her naked body, lingering on her teenage breasts and her virgin pussy, to see her and lust after her. The rest of her knew what a bad idea that was and was just hoping to finish masturbating and get back to her clothing (a tight white t-shirt, no bra and a skirt that Akane was glad Daddy hadn’t seen her in) and from there, back home.  
  
It was still daylight out, but it was still twenty minutes before the big businesses would let out and people would start to fill up the streets. So if Akane could just finish before any one saw her, today would be a success.  
  
Akane was standing on the sidewalk, touching herself, her fingers gliding up and down along her pussy and cupping her breast. She was feeling _good_ , hornier than she ever had before in her life. Her legs were widely spread and there was a pool of arousal forming on the ground that had leaked out of her. She was panting with lust, feeling a burning need inside of her as she looked up and down the street, at the back of buildings that had so many people inside of them. And _windows_. If someone looked out those windows and saw her, then was there any way that Akane would even know about it? She didn’t think so.  
  
So Akane just kept on masturbating, two fingers sliding in and out of her, stroking her inner walls and making her feel so _good_ as she fucked herself. Her other hand was playing with her breasts as she showed herself off.  
  
“Please, everyone,” Akane whispered to herself, not even sure who the _everyone_ she was addressing was. “Look at me. Look at every inch of me. Want me.”  
  
Akane could feel a really _good_ orgasm rising up inside of her. It was getting super close to the surface, just a few seconds away. She stroked her clit, picturing what it would be like if she walked into class like this.  
  
And that was enough to make her cum. Akane whined in the back of her throat as she felt the orgasm sweep through her, strong enough to knock her to her knees as the pleasure ate away at her insides, her pussy squeezing down tightly around her fingers and her entire body throbbing with the pleasure that she was feeling. Amazing, amazing, it was amazing and Akane loved it more than she could say.  
  
Akane stayed like that for a while, on her knees, legs still widely spread, showing her pussy off to the empty street. Her heart was pounding in her chest and there was a huge smile spreading across her face as she felt the pleasure filling her body with a warm glow. She slowly slide her fingers out of her wet pussy and wiped them clean. Wow. Just… wow. That was great. That was the best masturbation session she had ever had.  
  
And now Akane needed to head back to her clothes, going down so many city blocks with so many people before she would be able to cover herself up again. And Akane knew herself well enough to be able to tell that by the time she managed to get back to her bag of clothes, she was going to be horny enough to masturbate again.  
  
Akane really hadn’t expected this sort of thing to feel so good. And she was already starting to think about how much more she could do, what ways there were to expand her desires.

*******

Akane swallowed as she looked at the camera crews. This was it. This was really _it_. She was going to do this and she was going to enjoy it. The pay that she would be getting from it was, really, secondary to everything else.  
  
Akane wasn’t wearing much right now. Just a thin blouse and a short skirt with nothing underneath either of them. And she was going to end by wearing even less.  
  
Akane never would have thought that she would have ended up doing a porno photo set. Or at least, one that Nabiki hadn’t ended up doing without telling her about it. But here she was, in a studio, watching the men set up the cameras and check the lighting and everything. She swallowed and felt a shiver of arousal run through her.  
  
“Okay, Chito, we’re ready to begin,” the director said. “You good to go?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Akane said, licking her lips and shivering as she took up a position on the couch.  
  
There were people who were going to buy this photo set. Or maybe find it online. Either way, they were going to see it. They were going to see _Akane_ , wearing less and less until she was completely naked, showing her body off for the camera. They were going to see her masturbating, playing with the toys that she had been provided with. And they were going to masturbate in turn to her, touching their dicks as they looked at the photos of her being a complete and utter _slut_ , shamelessly showing her body off as she presented her teenage breasts and butt and face and pussy to the cameras for their satisfaction.  
  
The thought made Akane shiver as she kept on touching herself. The whole idea behind all of that was very… it was very good. Akane had actually masturbated late last night, unable to get to sleep with the thoughts of what she was going to be doing filling her mind. She had rubbed back and forth against the bed post, feeling the sharp-tinged arousal filling her up and up as she thought about how she was going to get treated, how many men and possibly some women were going to be looking at her and lusting after her naked body as she put herself on display.  
  
The cameras flashed on and off, drinking in her image as Akane kept on changing the pose she was in. The director guided her through Akane’s very first strip-show as she tugged at her blouse, lifting it up and off of her head. And then doing it again until the photographers were satisfied with the images they had gotten.  
  
It was somewhat less erotic than Akane had dreamed of last night. But it was still _really_ hot. Akane wasn’t going to need to fake her arousal. She was _so_ turned on and she was so ready to move onto the dildo and vibrator that the director had given her. Not to keep, sadly, but if they felt as good as he had promised then Akane was going to have to find some way to buy a sex toy to keep for herself.  
  
“Okay, can you smile for the camera with just a bit of shame behind the excitement?” The director, a rather pudgy guy a bit older than Akane’s dad said. “You know what you’re doing is wrong but it’s so exciting you just can’t bring yourself to stop?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Akane said, pausing for a moment as she worked out how to make that happen.  
  
After three tries, she finally managed to get something that satisfied the director and the camera lights started snapping on and off again once more. Akane posed and preened as she lost more and more of her clothing, lifting her blouse up to reveal her bare breasts and spreading her legs apart as she lifted up her tight skirt. It was all so _thrilling_. She wondered which of these photos most people would actually end up masturbating to. She had no idea and, obviously she was never going to ask. She might get an answer, after all!  
  
Akane already knew what the photo shoot was going to be called. ‘Barely Legal Teen Bares It All In First Photo Shoot-Introducing Chito Azumi!’ She shivered at the thought and wondered if anybody that knew her was going to buy it. She hoped not. At least, she thought that she hoped not. It was kind of hard to decide if Akane _actually_ wanted to have someone she knew find out about her lewd desires and see her for what she was. At any rate, she just kept on stripping, baring more and more of her body until she was completely and utterly naked.  
  
Akane pushed her breasts up and together, smiling at the cameras as they recorded her. She shivered, not able to stop her fingers from stroking her stiff nipples. And not really trying to stop, either. She was _horny_ , she was really horny and Akane was really looking forward to being able to play with the toys that were waiting for her.  
  
Finally, the photo shoot reached that point. Akane reached out with a trembling hand, her mind awhirl with the thought of just what it was that she was doing. She was _really_ going to be showing off her lewd body as she fucked herself in front of cameras. Cameras that were being operated by men, though they hadn’t been anything but professional towards her, a far cry from the boys at school.  
  
Akane picked up a red, semi-translucent dildo and started licking it. She knew that she was miming a blowjob, something that she didn’t think she was ever going to do and wasn’t all that interested in. But the director wanted it and Akane was feeling good enough that she could indulge him.  
  
Akane licked and kissed the dildo, covering it in her saliva. It was left glistening and she held it away from her to let the cameras get a few good photos of it. Then she leaned backwards, resting against the back of the couch as she started to finally _masturbate_.  
  
And it felt so good. Akane whined in the back of her throat, her eyes shutting and her face contorting into a look of pure pleasure as she started to rub the dildo against her pussy. She had never actually done anything like this before, using something other than her own hand or maybe the corner of her desk or something similar. But she _liked_ the feeling. She liked it a lot, feeling the hard rod rubbing against Akane’s sensitive folds, sending the most delicious sorts of tingles all through her entire body as she worked away at her pussy, one hand coming up to play with her breasts.  
  
“Look at the camera, Chito,” the director said. “Let the audience _see_ how much you’re enjoying this.”  
  
Akane opened her eyes and looked at the cameras. She tried to pour in every single thing that she was feeling, the love and lust and desire that was filling her body as she started to push the tip of the dildo against her pussy. The cameras were flashing on and off like a strobe light and Akane wasn’t actually able to stay staring at them for too long before spots started to dance in front of her eyes.  
  
Instead, Akane just reached down and started to rub against her pussy, one finger freeing itself from the grip on the dildo to rub against her clit. That felt far better than good and the sound that Akane let out at that was lewd enough to even make her blush.  
  
She didn’t stop, though. She kept on going, sliding the dildo inside of her. And that felt _amazing_. Akane’s mouth fell open as she felt her folds getting stretched out by a toy for the very first time. And it was being captured by the cameras, she knew. There were going to be people buying magazines with her in them, furiously masturbating to the sight, pumping their cocks as they watched her play with her pussy, pumping a dildo in and out, making herself feel so _good_.  
  
Akane whined as she felt her orgasm building up inside of her. It was coming to a head in her, rising and rising and she was completely and utterly unable to do anything but just lay back and let the pleasure surge through her. She gasped, head hitting the back of the couch as her hips bucked forward, trying to get just a single jot more of the wonderful sensation inside of her.  
  
“That’s perfect, Chito, keep on looking just like that,” the director urged Akane as she fought to both cum right _now_ and to stay on the couch instead of falling off it. “You look wonderful, kid!”  
  
Akane _felt_ wonderful. She felt on top of the world as the orgasm rose up inside of her. And then she was cumming. She was cumming, she was finally cumming in front of other people and they were watching her and hundreds more people were going to be watching her orgasm and it was so _hot_ and she was cumming!  
  
Akane panted as she felt herself squeezing down around the dildo, getting so _tight_ around it as the pleasure ran through her body, her body twitching and writhing as she came. It was the best feeling, the orgasm, in the entire world. Akane loved it and she loved feeling the way that the men were watching her and lusting after her. She felt so good. It was so good, she was so happy and it was so _good_.  
  
Akane’s thoughts repeated themselves like that for a while before she finally managed to snap out of the spiral she had been in. She realized that she was still masturbating, still pumping the dildo in and out of her pussy. She blinked and looked up at the cameras, not able to keep a dopey smile off of her face and not wanting to try.  
  
“Yes, that’s a good look, saying with your eyes that you want the viewer to make you feel that good, keep it up,” the director said, keeping up a near constant stream of chatter as he circled around Akane, making sure that she kept on acting out the vision he had in his mind. “You’re a natural at this, Chito.”  
  
Akane flushed and grinned. She was still feeling horny. Heck, she was feeling horny from orgasming on camera. She wondered how long that feedback cycle would keep up before she finally managed to do something _else_.  
  
Akane pulled the dildo out of her. Her body squeezed down around it, not wanting to have it leave her. She shivered as she dropped it onto the floor and reached over for first a glass of water and then the vibrator. She swallowed as she studied it. She had only ever seen one of these once before when she had helped Kasumi put away some of her laundry. And she hadn’t found out what it _was_ for a good week after that. And she had never, ever, gotten the chance to use one.  
  
Well, she wasn’t backing down. Akane switched the toy on and started to run it up along her inner thigh, feeling her muscles twitch and clench as she toyed with herself in front of the cameras. The camera were still eagerly drinking up everything that she was doing, recording every second of it and sending it off for other people to look at next week, staring at her naked body as she toyed with herself.  
  
Oh, it was such a hot thought. Akane shivered and kept up the hard work, touching herself and making herself squeak and moan as she pressed the humming head of the toy up against her. And that felt _really_ good. Akane moaned as she started to play with herself like this, in a brand new way.  
  
Akane already knew that she was going to be doing more of these photo sessions. A _lot_ more of them.

* * *

  
A story without Ranma? Le Gasp!


End file.
